Spoils of War III
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "Spoils of War II"! With Clarisse and Percy on the side of the rebels, the balance is off in favor of the titans. When they win the war and banish the titans, how will life treat the new Big Three - Percy, Luke and Nico - and their respective consorts? Percy, king of the ocean, lives with Clarisse and Chris as merpeople under the sea. Chris/Clarisse/Percy mpreg threesome


PJatO || Chrissercy || PJatO || Spoils of War III || PJatO || Chrissercy || PJatO

Title: Spoils of War III – The New Rules in a New World

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post Last Olympian

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Written: 03/31/2015 – 04/04/2015

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, BDSM, explicit intercourse, anal, doubling, pegging, spanking, mpreg, pregnancy, mermen-sex, crossdressing, Titans won the war

Main Pairing: Chrissercy

Side Pairings: Charlena, Ethanicabaster, Luktavian, Paully

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Summary: Last of the 'Spoils of War'-series! With Percy on their side, it tips the balance for the rebels. Now what will become of the world after the war ends and the rebels took over? How would Percy's presence change their lives, by playing matchmaker for Luke and convincing him that tricking the titans would be better than letting them take over.

**Spoils of War III**

_The New Rules in a New World_

Luke had been keen on bringing Percy onto his side, to join the rebels. Ever since the son of Poseidon had been claimed. And maybe also because he had wanted Percy in his bed.

Languidly turning onto his side, he smiled a little and brushed the sandy-blonde hair out of his lover's face, causing the other blonde to wiggle his nose in irritation at the touch. Grinning a bit, he leaned over to kiss the tip of the previously wiggled nose, just to tease his lover. The other blonde grunted and grabbed Luke by the waist in his sleep, pulling him up. Snuggling up to the broad chest, Luke adjusted so he could enjoy the view out of his window and over all of Olympus.

All of this thanks to Percy. Weird how things had turned out.

It may not have been Luke who had brought Percy in on the rebellion but his little half-brother Chris, still Percy joining the rebellion had tipped the balance in their favor. Also because with Chris and Percy came their girlfriend Clarisse and she had been camp's biggest hero, the eldest daughter of Ares with the most fighting experience. Percy had also been followed by his little puppy, better known as Nico di Angelo. Mainly so because he had turned his back on Camp Half-Blood after Thalia had promised to keep his sister safe and then returned with the news of Bianca's death. Nico had cried and run and turned to the one he had admired since first seeing him. Percy Jackson. The effect that boy had on others was baffling. Angry and bitter, Nico joined the rebels.

With two of the four children of the Big Three, the power-balance was more than uneven on account for camp. The true reason why the gods fell however was because they weren't working together. Nico and Percy knew each other, trusted each other and fought very well with each other. Unlike Thalia and the newly 'resurrected' Jason Grace. Suddenly throwing Greeks and Romans together to try and win the war had been too much. They distrusted each other, the past laying between Thalia and Jason was too hazy and strange to have them work together properly.

And it weren't just the Graces who didn't work well. Romans and Greeks didn't either. Many also started questioning why the gods had kept them apart, had kept them secrets from one another. On the rebel-side, they were honest. Romans and Greeks united, no secrets. And when Luke had gone to approach the augur of the Romans, one Octavian Simmons, legacy of Apollo, he was reluctant. If not for Percy giving him the right push to get what he wanted, then they would not have gained as many Romans as they had. And it had probably been Luke's reluctant flirting that had finally swayed Octavian into their direction and ultimately landed the blonde Brit in Luke's bed.

"You have this world-dominating grin on your face. Considering that we already dominate the world, it makes me wonder... what is going on in that wicked head of yours?"

The soft, rough whisper send shudders down Luke's spine as he turned enough to lock eyes with the now former augur and co-king of Olympus. Octavian offered him a sly smirk as he leaned over enough to capture Luke's lips in a passionate kiss. All thanks to Percy Jackson indeed. Luke had been hung up on the son of Poseidon until he had met the augur and after that, Percy had been more than eager to help Luke move on and basically set him up with Octavian (albeit Luke partially blamed Silena's influence for all of that). He was nonetheless grateful for it.

"Reminiscing on the past", replied Luke against Octavian's lips. "We should probably get dressed. We have a council meeting in an hour. And the kings should not be the last to arrive, mh?"

"No, they shouldn't", agreed Octavian, running one hand up Luke's thigh. "Yet isn't a king always on time, for he arrives when he sees it to be the right time?"

"You... have a very good point there", nodded Luke slowly as Octavian cupped his ass.

Octavian rolled them over so Luke was laying beneath him, sprawled out and smirking.

/break\

Percy Jackson had been Nico's first love and he always would be. The moment the hero had waltzed in, all shining and beautiful, there was no way the boy couldn't take his heart. But Fate had been twisted. Percy had left Camp Half-Blood with his girlfriend Clarisse, while Nico's sister Bianca had left for a quest together with Thalia Grace. The damnable girl had promised to protect Nico's sister and had failed. When word of Bianca's death had reached Nico, he had left. There was nothing in this camp for him, no one to care. Only broken promises. Why should he entrust his safety to them, if they failed to protect his sister already? No, he left. He left and sought out the shining and beautiful hero, the only one in this world that he could trust. Percy Jackson.

He hadn't cared about sides. About rebellions and what was supposed to be the 'good' side. The good side had gotten his sister killed, the good side was led by Zeus, the god who had killed his mother. What reasons would he have to join the 'good' guys who had so far only managed to kill his whole family? No, the dark side had cookies. Literally so, because Silena baked the most delicious chocolate chip cookies. And the dark side had Percy Jackson.

So Percy had a girlfriend and a boyfriend. Both being very possessive. It had taken Nico months to move on from what he had deemed to be love at first sight. It helped that the dark side also had one fascinating one-eyed, Japanese son of Nemesis and a cheeky, freckled son of Hecate. Better known as Ethan Nakamura and Alabaster Camille Torrington. Best known to Nico as his boyfriends. And best known to the world as the three kings of the underworld. Nico smiled as he looked into the mirror and straightened the collar of his black shirt. Today was dress-up-day, because King Luke had called in yet another one of his little council meetings on Olympus. Not that Nico minded, because unlike Zeus, Luke treated all three realms equally. The underworld wasn't second class anymore, King Nico was not shunned from the meetings, he was part of the council.

"You look handsome, my king. In fact, so handsome I'd just want to undress you again..."

Nico grinned a little as he rolled his eyes and looked at the reflexion of Alabaster in the mirror. The son of Hecate walked up to Nico and wrapped his arms around around the Ghost King's waist. Nico hummed softly as he leaned back against his brunette lover and let Alabaster kiss his neck.

"Seeing as everybody else always gets distracted, I'd like to be on time", countered Nico.

"I would second that. We could do something fun after the meeting", offered Ethan from the doorway as he entered the room. "That aside, I doubt our queen would like to see any of that."

Nico and Alabaster turned toward Ethan to see Bianca next to him. The beautiful Italian girl looked less than impressed as she had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at Alabaster. Nico blushed and pushed Alabaster off some. His big sister was very protective of him and as much as he used to hate that, ever since he had brought her back from the dead, he soaked up the love. The greatest gain Nico had drawn from switching sides and becoming the king of the underworld – he ruled over life and death. Bringing his sister back had been about the first thing he had done and even though Alabaster and Ethan were his royal consorts, Bianca was the queen of the underworld, ruling alongside her baby brother. Straightening his collar again, he walked over to them.

"Now come on, we're running late and who's late doesn't get any of Silena's and Sally's cookies", pointed Bianca out before kissing Nico's forehead in a motherly way.

"Wouldn't want to miss out on those", agreed Alabaster, taking Ethan's hand.

/break\

Sally smiled fondly as she worked in the kitchen of her castle. She had a castle. Her silly son just wanted to make sure that she had everything possible. It had been a shock to her at first, that Percy had turned his back on the gods. Then again, the gods had turned their backs on him first. Years of abuse at Gabe's hand and all the gods had turned their back – Poseidon had turned his back. Zeus had wanted to kill him for merely existing, Hades had abducted his mother. Camp had celebrated him and then dropped him as soon as his fame faded a little again.

And with the rebels had been the two people who loved her son so very dearly. Chris and Clarisse. She may not have known about them before, at least not very much, but after they had turned sides, Percy had formally introduced his girlfriend and boyfriend to Sally. She liked them, because she could see how much they loved her son. And they protected him during the war.

And with the help of the titans, the rebels defeated the gods. With that, the former demigods succeeded their parents and thus gained godhood themselves. With those powers, they then proceeded to trick the titans and cut them back down before they could properly rise.

Now her pride and joy was the king of the ocean. And she? She lived in a castle, with her own personal Prince Charming. Taking a tray of cookies out of the oven, she walked over to the living room where Paul was sitting in front of a chessboard. He was a now former teacher of Percy's and it had been something akin to love at first sight. After the war ended, Percy had wanted to ensure that his mom had everything she could dream of. A wonderful man, a grand castle and security, in a way. Oh, she knew that Percy had claimed it would be more convenient if Sally and Paul would live with the majors of New Olympia, formerly New York. The center of the new world.

"Ah, your blue cookies are the best", smiled Charles Beckendorf gratefully, taking one.

With his free hand, the son of Hephaestus moved a chess piece, causing Paul to huff a little and frown. Sally smiled and leaned over to kiss the frown away from her husband's face. Paul blushed a bit as he looked up at her and offered her a small smile. All of this was still very overwhelming for the former teacher who hadn't been involved with the godly world until a year ago.

"Thank you, my dear", said Paul with a short nod, taking a cookie of his own.

"Charlie!", called a rather high-pitched voice throughout the castle.

Sally had to keep from laughing out as the young goddess called out a couple more times. She truly liked Silena Beauregard, she was very bubbly and shiny, eyes sparkling and bright with optimism. She was the daughter Sally had always wanted and the big sister Percy deserved. Smiling to herself, Sally sat down on the couch next to the two men and their game of chess, listening to the echo of Silena's voice. Charles was obviously torn between continuing the game and looking for Silena.

"He's with mom and dad in the living room! Follow the scent of cookies!"

The even louder voice made Paul jump a little and glare. Sally smiled amused. He truly was in for more than he had bargained for. The beautiful wife he had wanted, yes, the castle, a nice bonus, the god of the ocean as his new stepson, a bit much, the cyclops head of the ocean's forges, definitely not what he had expected. Tyson came running into the living room, followed by Silena.

"Ah, there you are!", exclaimed Silena, smiling at Charles. "Thank you, Tyson."

Sally held up the tray of cookies as Tyson approached her with a broad grin. "Thanks, mom!"

It had been curious to her at first when Percy had brought home a cyclops, but by now, he was like a second son to her. The big guy sat down next to Charles, curiously watching. The son of Hephaestus was a mentor-figure to the cyclops, both being affine to tinkering. Whenever Tyson didn't have to be in the underwater forges to oversee the other cyclopes, he liked to be with his adoptive parents.

"You were looking for me, love?", asked Charles curiously, munching his second cookie.

"Oh. Yes. We're running late for the council meeting", replied Silena hastily. "Come guys."

"Tell your brother to drop by again soon", ordered Sally as she looked at Tyson.

"Will do", nodded Tyson obediently, offering her another innocent smile.

"Wait! We're in the middle of a game!", protested Paul with a frustrated look.

"Oh, you two can continue your game later. I'm sure Sally can occupy your mind... otherwise."

Silena winked at him and giggled a bit as the mortal blushed and cleared his throat.

/break\

The ocean was beautiful, bright and filled with endless wonder. Clarisse had never truly thought about it, not before she had moved there, but the ocean really was like her lover. Both belonged to her now. Queen of the ocean, not exactly the title Clarisse would have ever pictured owning, but she owned a certain Sea Princess, so there was no way she'd ever leave Percy's side.

After the titans were defeated and Luke, Nico and Percy had divided the realms of the Big Three between them, Percy had used his new godly powers to adjust himself and his lovers. Clarisse looked into the mirror, never failing to be amazed at her new body. A mermaid. It did make living under the sea easier. Two long, lean and red-scaled tails where her legs used to be, tightly wrapped around the single tail of her submissive little mate. Her Sea Princess.

Funny how things worked out, really. The first time Chris, Clarisse and Percy had taken this form, Chris and Clarisse had been confused and surprised that they both had two tails while Percy only had one. Percy had explained it to them, that merpeople had more than two genders. In a way, they had four. Females and males, as could be seen by the humanoid upper body-half, both in dominant and submissive, as could be seen by the lower body-half. Dominants had two tails, to hold onto their submissives during intercourse and lock onto them, the merpeople equivalent of a dog's knot so to speak. All dominants, whether male or female in human terms, could impregnate a submissive, while all submissives could carry children. It had been a fascinating theory at first and by now, it was a much welcomed thing to all three of them, especially so Clarisse.

"Either you untie me, or you jerk me off, but stop just fucking me and not paying attention to me!"

Clarisse smirked a little as she took another look into the mirror. She loved the way her tails looked wrapped around Percy's waist, holding the blue-tinted merboy in place as she fucked him hard. His hands were tied to the frame of their bed to completely keep him from moving. He looked adorably frustrated as he tugged on his bonds and Clarisse couldn't help but lean down and kiss him.

"Naughty princess", chided Clarisse, voice rough. "Is that any way to talk to your dominant?"

"I _so_ don't care at the moment!", groaned Percy frustrated. "You know how horny this pregnancy makes me, so let me come! You do _not_ want to have a sexually frustrated mate at your hands!"

Clarisse huffed amused as she ran her hands down his torso, pinching his nipples until he moaned and then cupping his bulged stomach. They didn't know whose child Percy was carrying, Chris' or Clarisse's, because both had given their best to knock their submissive up. Not that they cared. It was their child and that was what mattered. Resting one hand on the round midsection, she caressed it tenderly while her other hand slipped down some more to tease Percy's cock. The scales around it were softer, seeing as they opened to reveal the hidden shaft where a merman's (and a dominant mermaid's) cock was hidden. Running a teasing finger along the soft scales earned her a whimper from Percy, before she firmly grabbed his cock and started jerking it some. Percy had a point, after all. She did not want a sexually frustrated submissive mate at her hands.

"Be a good little princess and come for me", whispered Clarisse darkly.

She rubbed her thumb in circles over the head of Percy's cock. The blue merboy bucked his hips against Clarisse's cock as the dominant mermaid thrust hard into him. This little appendage was her favorite part about being a mermaid. She had been using toys on her sub before when they had been human, but that nature had granted her a real tool to use on Percy. The feeling of Percy's tight hole around her cock was one of her favorites on this planet, actually. As he came with a whimper, he tightened even more around her, causing her to groan deeply and bite down on Percy's bared neck. She adjusted her hands to hold onto Percy by his pregnant belly, caressing it tenderly as she headed toward her own orgasm, thrusting as deep into him as possible the moment she came. Percy whimpered, in that gluttonous and satisfied way as he always did when he was filled with cum.

"I see you are having all the fun without me again."

Clarisse smirked like a Cheshire cat as she looked up at her other handsome mate. Chris looked torn between amused and irritated as he swam up to them. His tails were more turquoise-tinted, his body deliciously defined, hair a wild hazel mess, charming smile aimed at his mates. As he reached them, he cupped Percy's cheeks to turn his head so he could kiss their submissive.

"Not my fault you had to go and do runs", huffed Clarisse, still caressing Percy's stomach.

Chris huffed a little as he parted with Percy to turn and kiss Clarisse. "Hello to you too."

Chris had taken over Hermes' duties as messenger of the gods, mostly flitting about between Olympus, the underworld, Atlantis and the mortal world where Charles and Silena resided. Which meant he often returned home to finding Clarisse and Percy having fun on their own. Then again, Percy also spend a lot of time with his parents, so Chris still got some alone-time with Clarisse and whenever the War Goddess was required by Luke on Olympus, Chris got alone-time with Percy.

"You can spank him, if you want", shrugged Clarisse, the best apology Chris would get from her.

"I feel like he's been back-talking and mouthing off more often since he got pregnant", observed Chris curiously, running one finger over the expanded midsection of their mate. "What do you think, Percy? You've been feeling extra-cheeky, haven't you?"

Percy grinned wickedly and nodded. "What can I say? You give great spankings."

"Not that we have time for that now", sighed Chris disappointed, placing another kiss on Percy's plumb lips. "We are already running late for the council meeting on Olympus, so get cleaned up."

Percy groaned, feeling put out by this. He had hoped for a spanking, then a second round with Chris and then some cuddling. Getting out of the bed was not on his agenda for today. Being pregnant gave him energy-swings. Not so much mood-swings, but more energy-swings. On some days, he felt like staying in bed and cuddling all day, others he could swim across the whole ocean and then some more. Resting one hand on his stomach, he slowly got up. He was eager for the baby. He and the whole council, actually. This child would be the first newborn god in a new era.

"What are we meeting about anyway?", asked Percy while the threesome got dressed.

"It's a regular meeting, kelp brain", grunted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. "How's the ocean? How's the underworld? How's the mortal world? All fine? Wonderful, until next month. Urgh."

"We all know you'd prefer some war and uproar, but apparently, the mortals approve of their new rulers", chuckled Chris, eyes sparkling teasingly. "It appears the truth is much appreciated."

Which was true. The new gods had come clean to the mortal world, showing what had been hidden by the Mist before. It had ended in a lot of chaos, but in the end, the majority of mortals was more comfortable knowing what was going on. There were also the crazy ones who cheered for the opportunity to fight monsters. It was indeed a strange, new world.

"You are still in for a spanking after this meeting", stated Clarisse firmly, glaring at Percy as she trailed the leather-collar around her sub's neck. "You do _not_ disrespect your dominant like that."

"Yes, ma'am", whispered Percy back, eager and flushed.

"Now let's get this meeting over before Percy gets horny and wants another round", sighed Chris.

He laid one arm around Clarisse's waist and the other around Percy's, leading both his mates.

/break\

The throne room on Olympus was more modern now. Also more colorful – everyone had given their own input, resulting in something that would give any interior designer an aneurism. The twelve members of the Olympic Council gathered slowly, one by one appearing. Luke and Octavian were the first ones, of course. After all, they already lived on Olympus.

"Ah, Percy. You're a sight for sore eyes, as always", greeted Luke with a charming smile as the three rulers of the ocean appeared in the hall, all in human form. "Pregnancy suits you well."

Percy smiled and blushed a little as Luke took his hand to kiss it. It should probably annoy him more, to be treated like a lady, but then again he was so used to it from Chris and Clarisse that he didn't particularly mind. And for merpeople the lines between genders were more blurred anyway, due to the dominant and submissive tendencies. The main reason why he didn't mind was because he enjoyed the jealous reaction it got out of Clarisse. Chris was more rational, he knew that Percy had chosen them and loved them. Not that Clarisse didn't know it, but her temper was Ares-like short and she did not appreciate it when others touched what was hers.

"Lucas, how often have I told you not to touch this", hissed a very jealous voice.

Not Clarisse though. Because Luke had his own easily-jealous partners. He grinned mischievously as he got pulled up against Octavian's chest while the former augur glared fiercely at Percy like his mere existence offended him. It did. Immensely so. Octavian _hated_ that Percy had known Luke longer, that Percy had held Luke's attention and affection before Octavian had known Luke. It always flared his possessive side when Luke would flirt with Percy and it gave Luke a high to get this kind of reaction out of his lover, to know that Octavian was so utterly devoted to Luke that he couldn't stand Luke talking to a past crush. For the first time in his life, Luke finally felt loved.

"This?", echoed Clarisse, her voice dripping with venom and pure fury as she stepped up between the blondes and Percy, pulling her boyfriend against her chest. "Do not _ever_ call my princess an it again, or I will break every bone in your body, fucking Roman."

Chris took a long-suffering breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stepped up between the blondes and his lovers. "Calm down. Both of you. Come on, Clarisse. Silena, Beckendorf and Tyson arrived. I'm sure she's dying to see you and she brought cookies."

"Oh, Ty. And cookies. Can we go? I have a craving for peppers and cookies", agreed Percy.

He offered Clarisse the large, begging-kitten eyes. Like Clarisse could deny those. She may be his domme, but he had her completely wrapped around his little finger with every smile and look. The daughter of Ares held onto Percy as she led him over to where Beckendorf, Silena and Tyson already sat at the table of Twelve. Percy was instantly pulled into a tight hug by Tyson.

"You get rounder every time I see you, big brother", grinned Tyson broadly. "Is my niece or nephew being good? How much longer until I can play with her or him?"

"Three more months to go, Ty", chuckled Percy fondly, one hand on his midsection.

"Oh, I _really_ hope it's a girl", sighed Silena as she looked at him. "I want a niece I can dress up."

"You already played dress-up with Percy and he's a boy", pointed Chris out, raising one eyebrow.

"Point taken", agreed Silena with a thoughtful frown.

Percy ducked his head as he felt her eyes on his. It had been a while since Silena last forced him into a dress. Then again, he was mainly living under the sea now and being a merman didn't exactly require clothes at all. When they turned human though, Clarisse still enjoyed dressing her 'princess' up. Percy's fingers traced the ridiculous frills of his blue baby-doll. He was grateful for the dress considering his size – jeans were quite uncomfortable since he had fallen pregnant.

"Can we get this over with now?", asked Nico loudly, sounding bored.

He was sitting between Alabaster and Bianca, with his big sister hitting him upside the head and glaring a little. "You're not a child anymore. You're the king of the underworld. Behave that way."

Nico huffed, as he always did when his sister was being her fussy self again. Alabaster snickered a little and leaned over to kiss Nico's cheek, causing the king of the underworld to blush some more.

"Sometimes I feel like everyone is out to embarrass me", muttered Nico frustrated.

Percy laughed softly as he sat down on his place. The council's thrones were arranged in a triangle, with three smaller thrones between the three larger corners of the triangle. Percy, Nico and Luke took up the large ones, with Clarisse, Chris and Tyson down the side between Percy and Luke, Ethan, Alabaster and Bianca down the side between Nico and Luke sat Charles, Silena and Octavian. Percy tried to listen to what the others were talking about, but with his ADHD, it was hard to focus on those kind of boring things. He'd rather spend the day with Chris and Clarisse, doing other things. It didn't help that Chris kept running one hand up and down Percy's thigh with just enough pressure to make Percy think about what was possible, what they could be doing instead. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his growing erection. The smirk on Chris' face told him that the son of Hermes knew exactly what kind of effect he had on his lover.

"Clarisse, you _have_ to come with me!"

The loud voice right in front of him tore Percy out of his dirty thoughts. He blinked a couple of times and stared at Silena who stood in front of him, facing Clarisse with begging eyes. The two best friends didn't get to spend as much time together as they'd like, what with their respective duties, so Silena liked to use every opportunity she got to steal Clarisse. The daughter of Ares acted as though it was a great suffering, but Percy knew his wife better. Clarisse loved spending time with Silena, regardless of how different those two were. He smiled fondly after them.

"You come with me, princess", ordered Chris, voice firm enough to make Percy's cock twitch.

"Yes, sir", grinned Percy and stood slowly, obediently following his husband.

They barely made it out of the meeting hall, passing a Nico who just rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what that large grin on Percy's face indicated. Outside the room, Chris roughly pushed Percy against the wall, ravishing the younger teen's mouth with feverish vigor. Percy groaned into the kiss, fingers clawed into Chris' shirt as Chris' hands roamed Percy's body in a cunning way only a thief could. He twisted and pinched all the right places, put pressure where it made Percy squirm and moan. Once Percy's cheeks were flushed and pupils blown, Chris flipped him around.

"Brace yourself against the wall", ordered Chris, voice rough.

Percy licked his lips, arms pressed against the wall, legs spread some. The thought that any of the other council members could walk out and catch them made his cock twitch with perverse pleasure. Chris rubbed tender circles on Percy's butt, thus pushing the dress up and revealing the panties-clad ass. The material was soft beneath his finger-tips as he massaged Percy's ass.

"Such a fine ass. I have to admit, it's the thing I miss most when we're under the sea", stated Chris with a slight frown. "Now, it's a true shame to hurt that masterpiece of an ass, but you are just... so stubborn. Why do you have to misbehave so often, mh? You know how much Clarisse hates disobedience. And she's right. You have to be punished for that, don't you agree?"

"Yes, sir", nodded Percy hastily, licking his lips.

Chris shook his head. He wasn't entirely sure what the point of punishments for their sub was if said sub enjoyed them so thoroughly that they were more like a reward to the cheeky son of Poseidon. Lifting his hand, he let it come down hard on Percy's ass, causing the pregnant boy to jump slightly. Chris repeated the action. He had to admit, he hadn't been as keen on the D/s aspect of their relationship back when Clarisse and Percy first started with their little game, but with the time, Chris more than got used to it. He enjoyed it. Maybe not as much as Clarisse or Percy, but when he was the one spanking Percy, he sure loved every second of it. He placed another hard spank on Percy's butt, hand spread. Percy whimpered softly, not in a pained way, but in the one Chris knew to interpret as wanting more. So Chris gave the beautiful boy more. After half a dozen, he had Percy moaning so shamelessly like he had forgotten that the others were still in the next room. And as amusing as Percy's embarrassment would be, he too had a jealous bone in his body and the thought of anyone aside from Clarisse and himself did not sit right with him. Four more hits placed on the already red ass and Chris whirled Percy around again. Percy yelped surprised as he was gathered up in Chris' strong arms. A small grin tugged on Percy's lips as he laid his arms around Chris' neck.

"You know I'm not too fond of being manhandled like that", whispered Percy amused.

"It's a good thing I don't particularly care", grunted Chris, carrying Percy along the way.

All godly couples had rooms on Olympus, as a sign to show they were welcomed here. Chris soon found their room, all blue and with an ocean-theme, but with weapons hung up on the walls. Percy was cautiously placed on top of the bed as Chris kicked the door close. Stalking over to the bed, he undressed and Percy truly appreciated the sight of his delicious trickster.

"I'll miss you so much next week", sighed Percy, drinking in the sight.

"Then don't go", offered Chris, raising one eyebrow as he crawled onto the bed.

"Christobál, we've had this conversation before", grunted Percy with the slightest glare.

Chris made a face. He knew Percy loved being their sub, he loved being ordered around and being cared for, but he did not appreciate being treated like he was incapable, being patronized. He was a great hero, a great god. He could fight and watch out for himself.

"I know you're more than capable to take care of yourself and you wouldn't be alone either, because you'll meet up with Triton, but... still...", sighed Chris frustrated. "We'd be happier to be with you?"

Percy smiled, easing Chris' mind a little, because it showed that Percy understood. Percy had a meeting with other underwater gods coming up – those who hadn't openly opposed their new rulers had been allowed to continue their work. The problem was that Clarisse had her own duties and so had Chris, so Percy would be going alone. As possessive as Clarisse had been from the start – not wanting Annabeth, Nico or Luke near her Percy – but now that he was pregnant, she was reasonably protective over him too. Both Clarisse and Chris were, because they loved Percy and this was their baby growing inside the king of the ocean. Even though both were aware of Percy's abilities, powers and strength, they'd still feel better if they could be with Percy.

"You're cute when you're worried", smiled Percy and pulled Chris into a kiss.

Chris settled comfortably between Percy's legs, running his hands up and down Percy's thighs. Percy eagerly spread his legs more. Chris snorted amused and shook his head. Sitting back up, he motioned for Percy to turn around again. After all, that spanking had only been half-hearted.

"Naughty subs who mouth off need a harder punishment than what you got earlier", pointed Chris out, pushing the dress up and pulling the panties down. "Mh, you're gorgeous all red like that."

Percy blushed and buried his face in the pillow as he sat on all four and offered his ass to his dom. It felt good to have a label for what they were, in a way. He remembered back when their relationship had started, when it had just been Clarisse ordering him around, humiliating him, making him submit. They had just been inexperienced kids doing what they wanted. What had started out as blackmail, to ease both Percy's and Clarisse's minds about their hidden desires, had turned into love and a real relationship. When they still continued with the ordering-around, the humiliation and the intensity of their sexual relationship, Chris had been the one to look things up and inform himself on the kinky side of things. He knew how much it had eased Percy's mind to call what they had a 'relationship', so figuring out what they were doing _exactly_ had helped even more. They established a safeword for Percy, research proper techniques on bondage to prevent any serious injuries, decided on little signs to start and end playtime (when Chris and Clarisse called Percy 'princess', because it had always been Clarisse's nickname for him during their hidden naughty-times, so they figured it would be a nice switch-word). It felt good knowing _what_ they were and how to do it properly, Chris had to admit. Sure, Clarisse loved to inflict pain on Percy, but only the kind of pain that made the boy roar in ecstasy, not anything that would seriously harm him (and over the last two years of their relationship, Clarisse was at a point where she even willingly admitted that she didn't want to harm Percy). Chris leaned down and placed a kiss on the heated skin.

"Be a good girl and stay put", ordered Chris as he bit down on the left cheek. "Ten more, mh?"

Percy yelped a little, bucking his hips. "Yes, sir."

Chris smiled a bit as he lifted his hand. The feeling of his hand hitting Percy's ass was intense, for both of them. He repeated the action, watching how the already slightly red-tinted skin turned darker. At some point, he had asked Percy what he enjoyed about the spankings, because to the trickster, there was no aspect of being spanked that seemed appealing. Since then, spanking Percy brought Chris even more pleasure, because he knew what his lover enjoyed about it. The pain was only part of the thrill, it was more the aspect of offering himself to his lovers like that, being so vulnerable but _knowing_ that he was safe doing so, that he could trust them like this. And the joy of being dominated like that, which seemed to be what Percy enjoyed most about their sex-life.

"Mh... Is our naughty princess finally being punished?"

Chris turned his head to look at the leering daughter of Ares. Clarisse licked her lips as she entered the bedroom and stalked over to them, watching how the next spank landed on Percy's ass. She observed the rest of the spanking while getting undressed and going over to the nightstand. Years ago, she would have hated feeling like that. Soft. But when she saw her boys together like that, it made her heart feel tender and loving. Grabbing her blue strap-on and the lube, she sat down on the bed and reached out to caress Percy's hair softly, in a soothing manner. Chris let his hand come down on Percy's butt for the last time, resting it against the heated and sore skin to caress it tenderly.

"You did good, princess", praised Chris, placing another soft kiss on the abused ass. "Good girl."

"How about you get a treat for taking your punishment so well, princess?", offered Clarisse.

Percy was panting hard, breath coming out short. His eyes stung with tears that he wasn't willing to release. He could take more than a simple spanking, after all. Gathering himself, he looked up at his mistress hopefully. He loved the way they made him feel. Complete. He knew he could completely submit to them without fear of being failed. For years, he had tried to be strong on his own. Living with Gabe, yet still putting on a brave face and a smile for his mother. Then he had been thrown into Camp Half-Blood, feeling lost and out of place in a way, but still having to stand strong. It was a good feeling to finally have a place where he didn't have to be strong, people who he knew would catch him when he fell. Just like now. Chris gathered him up in his arms, placing butterfly kisses on Percy's neck and shoulders, holding him close and making him feel safe and complete.

"Be good and spread your legs", whispered Chris roughly, licking the shell of Percy's ear.

Percy mewled softly as he spread his legs, hanging in Chris' lap. He rubbed his sore ass against Chris' erection, feeling it slip between the crack. Chris grunted amused and adjusted Percy, lifting him up by his thighs so his hole was bared to Clarisse. Clarisse all the while lubed her strap-on up. It was downright impossible to double Percy when they were merpeople due to Percy's singular tail. Once she was satisfied with how slick the toy was, she started fingering her sub. First pushing only one finger in, wiggling it and searching for the boy's prostate. Percy moaned loudly, causing Clarisse to smirk knowingly. She added another finger, scissoring him. Chris all the while was lazily jacking Percy off with one hand, the other wandering over Percy's chest, twirling his nipples and then caressing Percy's pregnant belly softly. With four fingers deep inside Percy, Clarisse leaned down to kiss his belly, causing Percy to blush a little. Deeming Percy well-prepared, Clarisse pulled out and adjusted herself to ease her strap-on into his gaping hole. He whimpered and bucked his hips, wanting more. So Clarisse gave him more, thrusting harder and deep into him. Percy gasped breathlessly as she hit his prostate. For a couple of thrusts, she went alone. Only when Percy seemed relaxed and pleasured enough did Clarisse lift him up by the hips so Chris could reach his entrance. Slipping a lubed-up finger into the stuffed hole, the son of Hermes tried stretching their lover some more before squeezing his own cock inside. Percy whined slightly at the burn of having both of them inside his hole. He loved the feeling of being connected to both his lovers, even though it hurt the slightest bit. Then again, he also loved that pain. Chris and Clarisse held onto him, supporting him as they fucked Percy hard. As much as Clarisse loved having her own cock to use on Percy, there was a different kind of pleasure in using a toy on her sub. Knowing that she could make him cum on a cold, lifeless piece of plastic just as hard as on a real, fleshy cock.

"You are such a whore for it, princess", whispered Clarisse as she caught an especially filthy moan from him in a kiss. "This pregnancy makes you even more wanton than you were before."

"That's all—ah your fault", gasped Percy, head thrown back in ecstasy. "_You_ make me so wanton!"

"That, I like taking credit for", whispered Chris, catching Percy's earlobe with his teeth.

"Mh, me too", agreed Clarisse, thrusting a little sharper.

Percy moaned loudly and just as both his lovers hit his prostate and Chris stroked the vein on the underside of his cock while rubbing the head with his thumb, Percy came hard, painting his swollen belly while. His contracting muscles urged Chris into his own orgasm, deep inside his lover and mate. Percy was panting hard as he melted back against Chris' chest. The son of Hermes adjusted them cautiously, to lay comfortably on the bed. Clarisse pulled out of the boy and put the toy aside, getting some tissues to clean Percy up a bit before he got uncomfortable with the crusting come.

"You did good, Perce", praised Clarisse softly, placing kisses on the pregnant belly. "Good boy."

Percy smiled faintly as he snuggled up between Clarisse and Chris once all three were finally comfortably on the bed. He buried his face in Clarisse's chest, enjoying the comfortable pillows. Clarisse snorted amused as she combed her fingers through his hair in a praising manner.

"Silena said that your mother invited us for dinner tomorrow, she wants to see you before you leave to meet your siblings", muttered Clarisse, making a face. "I had hoped we could have a more... private parting moment, but oh well... You up for that, Perce?"

"For mom's home-cooked meals? Always", grinned Percy and leaned up to peck her lips, hand resting on top of his stomach. "Say... uhm... about a name, for the baby..."

"Don't ask _me_ about stuff like that!", grunted Clarisse and made a face.

"I'm out of ideas too", admitted Chris with a sheepish look, chin resting on Percy's shoulder.

"I'd... like to name the baby Sally, after my mom", confessed Percy, blushing a bit.

"...It's a boy", pointed Clarisse out, cocking one eyebrow.

"Salvatore", added Percy hastily. "Salvatore Rodriguez. I mean, uhm..."

"We're _not_ naming our _son_ Sally!", exclaimed Clarisse and shook her head. "That is completely—happening, isn't it? Urgh. Stop being so adorable, with the large eyes and all. Stop it."

Chris grinned amused as he watched Percy's famous kitten-eyes and Clarisse's annoyed 'I don't want to give in, but I can't deny that punk anything'-look. Their son was so going to be named Sally. Then again, their son was going to be the prince of the ocean, a god and the son of one of the three most powerful gods currently in existence. So there was no way anyone would tease him about his name. And even if, this kid had three parents who were going to love and protect him and each other.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

10


End file.
